


[Podfic of] We Don't Notice Time Pass

by klb



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by pene, recorded for laliandra's birthday.</p><p>Author's summary: "I'd no idea you'd even met her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] We Don't Notice Time Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Don't Notice Time Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94185) by [pene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene). 



Cover Art created by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/We%20Don't%20Notice%20Time%20Pass.mp3) | **Size:** 17.1 MB | **Duration:** 11:40

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The scene division and outro music is from "For Good" from Wicked (the Glee Cast Version, natch). The version Lal received for her birthday included an additional quote from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, because I am not exactly subtle with my feelings. The sentiments of this story/performance also 100% apply to novembersmith. Thank you to pene from the bottom of my heart for finding such beautiful words and letting me borrow them for this occasion.


End file.
